Movie Night
by Ceud mile failte
Summary: Rachel and Puck have been best friends forever. If there is one thing Puck hates its Rachel's on again off again relationship with her boyfriend Finn. Puck makes the effort to change it. Kinda OOC Rachel and Puck. One shot, possibly more.
1. Intro

**Okay so this chapter is going to give a bit of a background to everything. Things are not the same as in the story line, but the basic plot ideas are met, just not the same story line. Also in my story Blaine isn't gay. It just works out better for some of the things I'm trying to write. So sorry to all the Klaine fans. Also this technically should come before the previous chapter.**

My name is Rachel Barbara Berry and I'm kind of your average everyday American girl. Okay not really. I'm a future Broadway star, a bit of a diva, and kinda a high school reject. Hopefully starting off my junior year will make that different. There are a few constants in my life. That would be my family. I've got my two gay dads whom I love and they would do anything for me Hiram and Leroy or dad and daddy as I call them. Then there is my birth mother whom was suppose to be a surrogate, but ended up falling in love with my brother and me the moment we were born so she is still around a lot, Shelby. Of course last but definitely not least is my twin brother Blaine. We are one weird family, but it ends up working out in the end.

Blaine and I are super close. That whole twin telepathy thing is there. We are both 16 and will be 17 in December. Blaine goes to a private school Dalton Academy, he got a scholarship there to sing for their glee club the Warblers. Singing is one of the many things which we have in common. I love all the Warbler guys especially Blaine's best friends Nick and Jeff. I see them the most out of everyone because they usually come home with Blaine on breaks. Another thing about my brother is he is dating one of my best friends Brittany.

Brittany, Santana, and I are super close despite the fact they are Cheerios, and I am not. We are inseparable.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman is my best friend. I would even say him and I are closer then Britt and San. We've known each other since kindergarten when Puck and his family moved here from another suburb over. Being in the same class coupled with being at temple together we became instant friends. My brother was always in the mix too. The only time Puck and I didn't speak was in freshman year when he was trying to make it into the jock crowd, and decided I wasn't cool enough. However that summer he showed up at my door begging for my forgiveness. Ever since then things have been back to normal.

Finn Hudson has been my on again off again boyfriend for two years. We break up because he does something stupid on a regular basis. Usually its leave me for another girl most of the time its Quinn.

That brings me to Quinn Fabray. I'm not quite sure the term mortal enemy does our situation much justice but it's as close as I can get. She has made it her goal to make my life a living hell throughout high school. Like its to the point where it has gotten ridiculous. San and Britt always stand up to her with me, but even then she continues. I just cannot stand this girl.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so some quick background for this story I'm contemplating making it a multi-shot, but it depends on the response I get. If I see a lot of people are reading, then I will continue writing. A few things you may need to know (if I continue this story I will release a chapter explaing everything) but Blaine and Rachel are brother and sister. Also Rachel and Puck have been friends since they were in kindergarten, they only had a brief falling out in Freshman year. Rachel and Puck are both kinda OOC. Oh and I own nothing. This all belongs to Ryan Murphy and Glee. **

Puck has been my best friend forever. We have had our ups and downs, like most of Freshman year, but all in all we are tight. However, if there is one thing Puck hates it is my on again off again boyfriend Finn. He doesn't like how his other best friend uses me. Puck constantly gets angry with me for giving Finn so many second chances. Speaking of Finn here he comes now.

"Hey Rachie can we talk?" Finn asked.

"Finn, Rachie is a nickname which you may not use. Only Puck and my brother can use it," I lectured. I was trying to act annoyed with him, but it wasn't working too well.

"Okay fine Rachel, but can we talk?" Finn pleaded.

"Yes Finn what is it you need to talk to me about?" I sighed.

"I want another chance!" Finn blurted out.

"Another chance at what?" I asked.

"At us!" Finn continued.

"You broke up with me because you thought you had a chance with Quinn Finn. This was the third time you've done it." I stated with no emotion in my voice.

"But I promise it won't happen again. Please one more chance. I promise it'll be different." Finn continued pleading.

"Fine Finn one more chance." I gave in.

"Thank you," Finn grabbed me and kissing me on the cheek. "Movies on Saturday night at seven. I'll pick you up at six." Finn explained before running down the hall.

Well that is not how I expected this morning to go. I am never gonna hear the end of it from Noah.

Puck POV

I'm sitting in the locker room after football practice when Finn comes in gloating about something or another. Probably something to do with Quinn, who knows. The joke is on him though cause little miss perfect isn't so perfect. However, that is a story for another time. I was kinda in my own little world until I heard Rachel's name cross his lips. He suddenly had my full interest.

"Yah man she took me back again. I invited her to the movies and she agreed to go." Finn gloated.

"God you must be like god to Berry or something," Karofsky laughed.

God dammit Rachel. That girl has to have some sort of complex. Its like she enjoys being hurt by Frankenteen. Her and I need to have a talk. She stays after school to volunteer in the school office. Plus she drove the two of us to school today and she won't leave me here. I quickly changed and headed into the school to find her. As I thought she was at her locker grabbing what I will assume is her homework for the night. I walked up to her and slammed her locker shut making sure her her hands were out of the way. In response she grabbed her chest and screamed before she looked up and realized it was me.

"My goodness Noah, you scared me!" She gasped.

"What the hell Berry!" I stated. Her face dropped immediately. I only used her last name when I was angry with her, and she knew it. "Is what I heard in the locker room true?" I demanded.

"Well that depends. What did you hear?" She questioned in return trying to avoid the question. I knew full well she knew what I was referring to.

"You know what I'm talking about Berry," I sort of growled. "Did you give the douche canoe Hudson another chance?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance." She whispered.

"Yah except this is the jackasses like hundredth chance! Rachie why do you give him so many chances!" I said my voice going down with less anger seeping through my voice. I remembered I was angry with Finn not her.

"I don't know Noah I just can't help it." Rachel sighed.

"Well you know I'm here for you no matter what. And if Hudson fucks up again I will kick his ass, and I'm pretty sure there will be a long line of dudes in navy blazers led by you brother right next to me." I laughed as I finished the threat.

"I'm sure you are in fact accurate in you assumptions Noah. I'm not sure if I will be telling Blaine at all. Can it be our little secret for now?" Rachel pleaded.

"So you're hiding it from Blaine? He's not gonna like this Rachie," I explained.

"Yes I know, but I do not want a Blaine guilt trip as well as a Noah one." Rachel laughed.

"I suppose I can do that. You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes I am, I'm feeling some ice cream though." Rachel continued.

"As long as its not that vegan crap you always get then sure. " I said picking on her.

"Oh come on! It's not crap you've just got no taste. Sorry I don't want to eat anything that involves killing innocent animals." Rachel yelled.

Rachel's POV

The rest of the week went by without a problem and Finn kept informing me he couldn't wait for our date on Saturday. However, once Saturday rolled around and six started coming closer I got a bad feeling in my stomach. I got ready to go anyway. Once six came and went without a word from Finn I knew my feeling was right, as was Noah. I should of never given the douche canoe a second chance. I decided to pass the time by going on Facebook. Once I logged on I saw I had a notification. It stated I had been tagged in a post.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: Is going to rescue the best friend** Rachel Barbra Berry **from a night home alone since the douche canoe** Finn Hudson **ditched her again! Movie time now! Kicking Hudson's ass later.** Blaine Andrew Berry **and the rest of the Warblers care to join me?

**Blaine Andrew Berry**, **Brittany S Pierce**,** Santana Lopez**, and 12 others like this

**Blaine Andrew Berry**: Why of course my dear friend Noah I would be more then happy to assist you in kicking the giant's ass!

By the time I finished reading the post I turned around to find Noah in my room.

"Lets go Rach! We are so seeing an action movie." Noah grinned.

"I think I can agree to that." I smiled. "So how did you know he ditched me?" I asked

"Kurt texted me. Apparently Frankenteen was bragging about how Quinn gave him another chance." he stated like it was no big deal. "So friend date?" He asked.

"I get dinner, you get the movie?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Noah smiled.

We headed out to his truck and went to dinner and the movie. It was an amazing time, like best I've ever had. I wish this could be a normal thing. I'd love to date Noah however he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about him. He only saw me as a friend. It sucks because I've always had feelings for him. After the movie we headed back to his truck. That's when Noah grabbed me and pulled me up against him.

"Hey?" I questioned.

"Hey," he smirked before crashing his lips against mine. It was amazing.

Noah's POV

Rachel and I left the movies and were just standing by my truck. I looked at her and she looked gorgeous as she always does. That's when I finally got the courage to do what I've wanted to do for years. I grabbed her and pulled her up against me. She looked up at me in confusion and I just smirked my signature smirk, and kissed her. God it was amazing. Her hands automatically found their way to the back of my neck. This kiss had been a long time coming. There was so much built up tension between the two of us. Our makeout session continued and in almost no time I lifted her up and pressed her against my car. She started fumbling around.

"Ray what are you doing?" I questioned I was rather perplexed.

"Trying to find the freaking handle to the car door," she grumbled.

"Oh really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey now diva or not I'm still a teenage girl." She smirked, one that made me proud to be her best friend.

"Well in that case lets go somewhere and we can put the truck bed to use," I smirked in return.

"Let's continued this for a bit then go," Rachel smiled her eyes filled with lust.

"Sounds good to me," I said. We continued on for a little bit when we heard someone gasp.

"Rachel? Puck?" Someone yelled. Seriously who was here that we knew? We both looked behind us and saw Quinn and Finn both with surprised looks on their faces. Rachel surprised me with her response.

"Yes?" She giggled.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Well you see Finderella I know you're not to experienced in this area but we are making out!" I said sarcastically.

"I know what you're doing, but Rachel why are you doing it with Puck." He said, he almost sounded as though he was going to cry. I was going to say something, but Rachel beat me to it.

"Why do you care? You ditched me for Quinn, again. Puck came and saved me from a night of boredom. Now if you'll excuse us." Rachel said jumping down from my arms and heading over to the passenger side of my car slamming the door behind her. I followed suit smirking at Finn along the way. Once I got in we drove off.

"Best date ever?" I asked.

"Completely," she smiled.

That's how we ended up together.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I honestly didn't expect any so thank you sooooo much! Again I don't own anything lol! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

So that's how Noah and I started out. However, the bumps and bruises we experienced along the way have been pretty intense.

November 2011

The Friday before Thanksgiving break I awoke to quite the surprise. You see around here we get the entire week off for Thanksgiving. That morning my brother and his friends Jeff and Nick jumping on my bed was my alarm clock.

"Well I see you guys are home from break a day early," I mumbled still half asleep.

"Yuppers! You miss me Rachie?" Blaine said way too chipper for this early in the morning.

"Of course I did Blainie." I laughed.

"Ahh come on now! You know I hate that name Ray!" Blaine whined.

"Oh hush Blainie!" Nick laughed.

"Yah shush Blaine!" Jeff teased. "Ray what about us? Did you miss us!"

"Of course I did! Even more then Blaine," I giggled.

"Sweet!" Nick cheered.

"Ha ha she likes us best!" Jeff said attempting to bug Blaine. It worked.

"Hey now Ray! That isn't nice. I'm your brother you are supposed to like me better!" Blaine whined.

"Don't worry Blaine it's not your fault," Nick started.

"Yah just cause your sister has the hots for us! I mean she can't have them for you. It's cause we got such rocking bods isn't it Ray?" Jeff finished.

"Oh yes guys thats exactly it! You caught me!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah right you are obsessed with Frankenteen! Did you forgive him yet again?" Blaine questioned.

"Umm no Blaine no I did not forgive Finn," I sighed.

"Oh then whose football shirt are you wearing?" Blaine said trying to catch me in a lie. I hadn't told him about Noah yet.

"Nonya," I answered laughing.

"Nonya... that's a weird name." Nick stated. We just kinda stared at him.

"Idiot she said nonya, like it's none ya business, only she is saying it to Blaine." Jeff sighed explaining it to Nick.

"Oh come on Ray! Who are you dating! Tell me I'm your brother!" Blaine rambled.

"Nah I'm good." I laughed knowing this was going to bug him. I got up and walked to my closet laughing to myself the whole time cause the back of my shirt had Puck's last name on it, as well as, his football number. My brother could be pretty dense.

"Ray tell me! Rachel Barbra Berry tell me now or I will call Puck and ask him!" Blaine threatened.

"Go ahead I don't care." I answered.

"Fine!" He yelled getting out his phone, "Yo Puck! It's Blaine? Rachel's brother? Dude I've known you since kindergarten! Yah you're an ass dude. Who is my sister dating? Oh come on! No it's not on Facebook. Fine then! Be that way dude!" he finished hanging up. " Okay I had no luck."

"Goodness Blaine you are an idiot sometimes," I sighed.

"Ouch, that's a bit harsh sis." Blaine mumbled.

"Oh dear god Blaine look at the back of her shirt! I mean even Jeff figured it out and he's a blond!" Nick said.

"Yah I ..." Jeff started then realized what Nick said, "HEY!"

"Wait its Puck? FInally! Its about time!" Blaine said smiling.

"Yes the last time Finn ditched me we got together." I explained.

"Wait... that means Puck just lied to me! That dick!" Blaine said.

"Get over it princess!" I teased. "Now you three get out so I can get ready for school!" I said shooing them out. Had I known I was going to have the day I did I would have gladly stayed home. Noah picked me up at the usual time, and the day was rather uneventful. That is until Glee Club. We were sitting there spitballing ideas for our next lesson Schue had given us. It was to sing a song about someone who had betrayed you. Everything was going fine then QUinn ran to the garbage can getting violently ill.

"Quinn are you ok?" Schue asked.

"No," Quinn answered. " I might as well let you know because you will be able to tell soon enough. I won't exactly be able to hide it much longer."

"What ice queen are you prego?" Santana laughed. I noticed as she said it Quinn's eyes widened, and Puck stiffened beside me.

"San why would she be a pasta sauce?" Brittany asked puzzled.

Quinn started crying, "Yes I am."

"Holy hell who is the father?" Artie questioned.

"Well me obviously." Finn answered.

"No I'm about three and a half months pregnant." Quinn balled. As she said it Noah stood up straighter dropping my hand.

"Then who is the father?" Finn demanded.

"Its," Quinn started but I interrupted her.

I stood up turning to Noah, "you asshole!" I yelled.

"Come on Ray we weren't together when it happened I swear!" Noah said.

"So you still never told me! I even asked you if had done anything with her cause of well your reputation. You lied." I cried.

"Ray I'm sorry. I lov..." Noah said upset.

"NO! NO! NO! You knew she'd made my life a living hell. You knew it! And you still slept with her! Santana I didn't mind hell even when it was Britt! But just ugh!" I ranted before heading towards the door. "Britt, Blaine came home early if you wanna come with. Sorry Schue I can't stay here today." I finished.

"Yah Ray Ray I'm coming." Britt said gathering her things.

"It's fine. I'll see you girls after break." Schue said allowing me to go. I looked back and saw Puck with his head in his hands. I knew he hadn't cheated on me, and I knew technically he had done no wrong, but still it hurt. He had slept with the girl who had made my life a living hell for years, and then lied about it to my face. When I got outside I called Blaine to come pick us up. Once he got there he immediately went to Britt which was understandable. He hadn't seen her since August. Surprisingly it was Jeff who noticed how upset I was.

"Rachel are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"No," I said bursting into tears. Jeff immediately wrapped me in a hug.

"Ray what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Blaine panicked.

"Her heart is hurt Blainey. Puck hurt it." Brittany explained in her own little way.

"What did Puck do?" Nick questioned.

"Want us to beat him up? We'll do that Ray." Jeff continued.

"He got Quinn pregnant." I answered.

"WHAT? While you were together? That fucking asshole knew how often Finn cheated on you with her. He knew how much it would hurt you, and he still cheated on you with Quinn? I'll kick his ass." Blaine ranted.

"Please let us help." Jeff said.

"Yah we will join you." Nick continued.

"Guys don't beat him up. He didn't cheat on me. It happened before we got together. But it means we can't be together anymore." I said sniffling.

"Call me dumb if I'm being just that...but why can't you be with him?" Blaine asked perplexed.

"Cause now he has to be with Quinn. Plus what he did really hurt me. He lied about it all til Quinn told the class she was pregnant. I can't go back to being his friend. I can't." I explained.

"Ray he doesn't have to be with her." Blaine stated.

"But he needs to be. It's the right thing." I explained further.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Nick said taking me from Jeff's arms and into another hug. As he did this I saw Britt whisper something to Blaine who smiled, and nodded. He got into the car and we all followed suit. I got in the back between Nick and Jeff, and we took off for home. As we left we saw Puck walking to his car with his head hanging. I knew I had to talk to him eventually. Just not right now. As we passed Jeff pulled me into a hug, and strangely I felt much better.

"Alright Rachel let's go get ice cream!" Britt smiled.

Puck's POV

Woot! Last Friday of school before a week's vacation. It was gonna be a good day. Teacher's wouldn't be having us do anything. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone rang. I saw it was Blaine and I figured I would have a little fun.

"Hello who is this? Who? Oh right sorry forgot who you were. Ha whatever stalker. Ray's dating someone? Is it on facebook? I don't know dude. Sorry." I said answering all the questions Blaine threw my way. Though it did make sense Blaine was being nosy. My thoughts were confirmed when I picked Rachel up for school. When I got to school there was an overwhelming feeling of doom hanging overhead. You know like when a teacher is gonna give a pop quiz. Little did I know this day was going to be much worse. I walked into Glee club to find Rachel talking with Santana and Brittany. I took the seat on the other side of Rachel and took her hand. We all sat there for a bit until Schue came in. He did his stereotypical thing where he wrote our assignment on the board. I'm not sure who peed in his cheerios, but his assignment was a song on betrayal.

"Betrayal we've all felt it. We all know what it is. Your assignment over break is to find a song which fits a betrayal that has happened to you. You have the rest of the class to talk amongst yourself and figure out you songs." Schue told us.

We did just that. We were all trying to figure out a song to sing in our own little groups. We were pulled back to attention by Quinn running and barfing in the trashcan. We all fell silent. Schue asked her if she was okay, San made a joke, and Britt made a stupid comment. It was Quinn's reaction to San's comment which got my attention. When San made her pregnant comment Quinn froze. Holy shit Quinn was pregnant. I took Quinn's virginity. I stiffened. Then when Finn said he was the father and Quinn said no I knew it was mine. It happened one night this summer. I dropped Rachel's hand. I was disgusted with myself. Rachel immediately realized what was going on. She flipped out. I don't blame her. Shortly after she left with Brittany at her side. I felt like shit. I'd lost the girl I love, and was becoming a teenage stereotype. At the end of the day I headed to my car. Quinn stopped me.

"Puck we really need to talk." Quinn stated putting her hands on her hip.

"Not now Quinn," I said.

"No now!" Quinn yelled.

"Fuck off! You should of talked to me first. Not announced it to all of Glee club including my girlfriend. I need time to think before anything else. So just leave me the hell alone!" I screamed. With that I stormed outside. As I headed to my car. I saw Blaine's car pulling away. Rachel was in the backseat with her head on one, of I assume, her brother's friend's shoulder. Yet again I felt like shit.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so I just want to thank everyone for the reviews! I didn't expect anything so the fact I've got 6 so far is pretty awesome. This chapter is going to switch between Puck and Rachel's points of view on some of the same events. There will be some repeating but it won't be too bad. Also I am SOOO SORRY it took me so long to update, but its crunch time at school plus I've been working almost 40 hours a week between the two jobs I have… gotta love college! Anyway I will be out of town this weekend, but I wanted to get this up before I left. I'm literally proof reading, and posting it minutes before my mom shows up at my place to leave…. Procrastination what is that lol. Hopefully I'll have a chapter for you guys typed up by next week. **

The Next Day

Puck's POV

I received a text from Quinn asking if we could talk yet. I returned one saying yes. I might as well get it over with; because this was something we really needed to talk about. About thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal a crying Quinn.

"I fucking hate you! You ruined my life," were the first words out of her mouth once I had the door closed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it takes two to tango ice queen." I answered defending myself.

"You took advantage of me! I was intoxicated!" Quinn continued to yell.

"OKAY! Lets get a few things straight. One keep it down my kid sister is asleep upstairs, and two you had two wine coolers that's not drunk." I explained.

"Well my life is still over. I'm not keeping this baby. There is no way I'll do it!" Quinn continued now quieter, but still playing the victim.

"Wait adoption or abortion?" I questioned.

"God Puckerman! Adoption! I don't believe in the other word! I'm Catholic!" Quinn stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're not giving my kid up for adoption!" I said.

"Well I'm not raising it with you. You are a Lima loser. You are probably going to be a dead beat like your father. I mean the apple doesn't far all that far from the tree." Quinn said with venom in her voice. I started to lose it, but someone beat me to the punch. Rachel came out of nowhere, well from the stairs anyway.

"Stop your little rampage right there Quinn!" I've known Noah forever and he is nothing like his father. In fact he is the polar opposite. Don't you dare pin that on him!" Rachel stated staring Quinn down.

"God what are you doing here man hands?" Quinn asked being her usual bitchy self. She was bad without pregnancy hormones. I could only imagine what they would do to her. I was surprised by Rachel's answer.

"Oh shut the hell up Prego."

"Rachel why are you here? Actually when did you get here?" I asked confused, but proud of Rachel for standing up to Quinn.

"I'm watching your sister Noah your mom asked me to. By the way she heard everything so I'd tell your mom ASAP. Now if you'll excuse me." She turned on her heels and walked back up the stairs. I turned to Quinn.

"I don't care if you don't want to raise the kid. I will. I don't want my kid out there at the risk of whatever could happen to it. Not when I can take care of it myself." I said keeping my tone calm despite the amount of effort it took.

"We will see. I've still got five and a half months left. We've got time to think about it." Quinn started finally seeing some reason. "Are you going to tell your mom tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah I plan to, I love Hanna but the kids got a big mouth." I stated.

"Okay I only ask because I will be telling my parents, and they will more then likely is giving your mother a call. I apologize now on their behalf for whatever they say to your mother. I am sure it won't be nice." She explained. It kind of pissed me off thinking they might say something bad about my mom, but that much wasn't Quinn's fault. It gave me a glimpse into what her parents might be like, and it might just explain why she is the way she is. Quinn left my house and my focus immediately returned to Rachel. I darted up the stairs to Hanna's room to find the two of them and Britt playing tea party with stuffed animals. When I walked in Hanna's eyes immediately lit up. That kid was my world (besides Rachel).

"Noahie! Come join the tea party! Rae Rae is Miss Applebottom, heir to the Applebottom apple tree fortune. She's worth millions! Brittie is Miss Bananatop the famous singer and dancer." Hanna exclaimed jumping up and down while she explained. God that kid had an imagination.

"Wow Han did you come up with that all by yourself?" I asked.

"No Brittie did." Hanna stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I just laughed.

"I'll join you guys later. I need to talk to Rachel for..." I started but was interrupted by Hanna.

"There is no one here by that name Noah." Hanna deadpanned.

"Okay…." Kid was serious, "then Miss. Applebottom?" I tried.

"Fine, but if you rob her guard Lord Tubbington will have your head." She warned while I looked at her confused until I heard a meow and turned to see Britt's cat was here dressed in a police officer outfit. They make those for cats…..weird….

"Well if I rob her then sir Lord Tubbington is…." I started.

"GUARD!" Britt and Hanna interrupted.

"Guard! Sorry, "I corrected, "is welcome to have my head" I finished. Rachel stood and followed me out. "Rae please don't end this. I'm sorry I lied to you about Quinn. I really am, but I never cheated on you I swear. I really do lo…." I explained.

"NO! Do not say it! I will not have that word associated with this situation Noah. I don't want to end it, I really don't, but I have to." Rachel interrupted.

"But why Rae? Why do you have to end it?" I asked.

"Your focus needs to be on Quinn and that baby not a girlfriend. I'm sorry Noah it is how I feel please respect it." Rachel answered tears running down her face. My heart broke more and more with every tear.

"Of course I will respect it," I nodded. She turned and headed back towards Hanna's room. I thought that was it for now, but before she reached the top of the stairs she turned around running back to me. She threw herself in my arms, her lips crashing to mine. The kiss lasted a while, but she pulled away sooner then I would have liked.

"Goodbye Noah," She whispered walking away.

"I love you," I whispered finally able to get the statement out even if she couldn't hear me.

RPOV

When we got home, after assuring them I was ok, Blaine and Britt disappeared into his room. Nick and Jeff however had made it their personal mission to cheer me up.

"Alrighty-o movie marathon, first stop Funny Girl!" Nick said grabbing me, pulling me into the den.

"Thanks guys you don't have to do this though," I smiled.

"Au contraire mademoiselle Rachel. We do!" Jeff laughed faking a French accent, badly.

"Oui Oui madam," Nick added. We watched movies the rest of the night, and ordered Chinese food. Much later a very happy looking Blaine and Britt joined us. I assume you can fill in the blanks. It was then I remembered I had promised Noah's mother I would watch his sister. Well so much for avoiding Noah outside of school.

"Oh crud." I sighed.

"What's wrong Rae?" Brittany questioned.

"I promised Noah's mom I'd watch Hanna tomorrow. I thought I would be able to avoid him for a while." I explained.

"I can come with you Rae," Jeff offered.

"No you can't. We have to be at the mall for a Warbler performance." Blaine said.

"Oh right," Jeff sighed.

"What time?" I asked.

"It starts at 11 but we have to be there at nine." Blaine answered.

"Then I will just take Hanna to go see you guys. So that only leaves me three hours alone there if I leave by ten. Noah probably won't even be awake by then." I said solving my problem.

"I'll go with you Rae! We can bring Lord Tubbington! Hanna loves him." Britt volunteered. So it was set. The next day I picked Britt up at her house, Lord Tubbington in tow. His mom just laughed when she saw the cat. She told us the low down, and what time she would be back. It was obvious she had no idea what had happened between Noah and me. Not to much later Hanna woke up. She was more then thrilled to see the three of us. Hanna immediately decided we were having a tea party. A few hours later we heard shouting coming from downstairs. I recognized the voices of Puck and Quinn.

"Wait did she just say it's Noah's fault she's pregnant? Noah's gonna have a kid. OHHH mom is gonna be mad!" Hanna said wide-eyed.

"Nah I'm sure you misheard. But I will see what's going on." I tried to get her to forget the first part.

"Yah I misheard and Noah is a math genius. Ma is gonna have his hide. God the girl was too good for her own good. I went out into the hallway and stood at the top of the stairs just listening. I interjected when Quinn started comparing Noah to his father. I gave my two cents returning to Hanna's room after.

"Hey Hannie can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Of course Rachie," she answered.

"Let's not tell your mom about Noah. It's something he's got to tell her on his own okay?" I questioned.

"Okay Rachie," Hanna promised. She must have immediately forgotten because Noah opened the door she asked him to join. However, he wanted to talk to me. After our talk I just felt worse. I really did love him, but now whenever he would say I love you I would always associate the words with this point in time, and that hurt. After running back to kiss him I walked back up the stairs.

"I love you I whispered," knowing Noah couldn't hear me. I returned to the room.

"Miss Applebottom you alright?" Britt questioned.

"Yah Miss Applebottom do I have to send officer Tubbington after Noah because I will. He'll kick his butt." Hanna stated hands on her hips.

"Nope I'm okay but let's get ready to go!" I said distracting myself and Hanna in the process.

"Where are we going?" Hanna asked excited.

"To see Blaine and his friends sing at the mall!" I answered.

"Really like what you, Noah, and Brittie do?" Hanna asked in return.

"Yes!" I laughed.

"SOOOO COOOL! I've never seen Blaine sing just you Noah and Brittie!" Hanna said wide eyed. "And Blaine is really cute…" Hanna continued mumbling the last part.

"Oh really now Princess Hanna, watch out Miss Bananatop, you've got some competition for my brother's heart.

"Well if I have to lose Blaine to anyone I'd want it to be a princess, especially as one as awesome as Hanna!" Brittany laughed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey so I'm back and this is finished lol. I'm posting and proof reading all the chapters as we speak.**

So Puck and Quinn have decided to keep their baby. It has been extremely awkward watching them in class. However; I'm an expert actress so I don't let how it makes me feel show. I've made myself busy doing many other things. All in all I'm doing pretty okay. It was Friday and there was a football game tonight. The game was between McKinley and Dalton; Blaine, Nick, and Jeff were coming back to the house to go and watch the game with me. I was headed home from school to change, and as soon as I walked through the door I was tackled to the ground.

"Rae!" Jeff and Nick shouted in chorus both lying on top of me.

"Why hello to you too guys," I laughed. I looked up to see Blaine laughing along with me. "Hi Blainers." I greeted.

"Hey Rae, are you ready for some football?" Blaine chuckled.

"Ha, sure my dream come true." I laughed. "You guys want to get off me? I kind of need to go change." They hoped off and I headed upstairs. Blaine followed me up. "What's up Blainers?" I asked.

"I have a proposition for you," Blaine started.

"Oh no!" I moaned instantly. Whenever those words left Blaine's mouth it usually led to something not so good for me. "What?"

"I wanna set you up on a date." Blaine explained.

"No! I don't want to go on a date!" I whined.

"Oh come on. His name is Wes; he's a Warbler council member." Blaine explained.

"Blaine I really don't want to," I sighed.

"Well too bad he's gonna be at the game tonight, and we're all going to Breadsticks after with Britt and San." Blaine explained walking away.

"I hate you!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. He dodged it easily, stupid boxing, and turned around smirking at me.

"No you don't short stuff, you love me." Blaine returned.

"Whatever hobbit," I laughed.

Puck's POV

God life without Rachel sucks. I mean I have to see her everyday while she does nothing but ignore me. I don't blame her though. I'd do the same thing if I was in her shoes. Not to mention being at home sucks. I get snide comments from my mom about how much she misses Rachel. She was not too happy when she found out that I was gonna have a kid.

_Flashback_

"_Ma I need to talk to you," I said approaching her in the kitchen while she was making dinner._

"_What's wrong Noah?" She asked while chopping the veggies for dinner._

"_I'm going to have a kid." I blurted out just getting to the point._

"_What!?" She screamed and for a second I thought she cut her finger off. "Oh I'm gonna, I'm gonna, oh poor Rachel. She's got no idea what she's in for." _

"_Mom I didn't get Rachel pregnant. I got Quinn pregnant." I mumbled._

"_You got the stupid blonde bitch that torments your girlfriend on a regular basis pregnant?! I have just a few things to say. How could you do that to Rachel?" How could you cheat on her? Especially with that girl; I mean she's not even Jewish! Oh boy I'm gonna have your hide!" My mom ranted. Rachel was like a daughter to my mom. Rachel had told her about the Finn and Quinn love triangle the moment it happened. _

"_Ma I didn't cheat on her. It happened before we started dating." I explained. _

She really didn't like the idea that I wasn't with Rachel and she made it quite clear. Hanna was the same way. She missed Rachel a lot. This was all made worse when Quinn's dad kicked her out, and my mom allowed her to move in. My ma, sister, and Quinn did not get along. AT ALL. Then there was Quinn. She constantly complained about how I'd ruined her life. It got old, but I put up with it. I was right in thinking pregnancy hormones would make her even meaner.

I walked into the house with Quinn behind me. She wasn't speaking to me cause of something I said or didn't say. I really stopped caring a long time ago. I went to my room to get ready for football, we had a game tonight.

Rachel POV

The football game was actually quite fun. Jeff, Nick, and Blaine were entertaining as always. Not to mention the rest of the Warblers were there which was always an interesting time. Wes was a complete sweetheart. Getting to know him was fun. Dalton ended up beating McKinley 28 to 7. The only touchdown was scored by Puck.

Breadsticks was next on the agenda so we all headed there. The group got significantly smaller; most of the boys headed back to Dalton. It was just Nick, Blaine, Jeff, Wes, Britt, San, and me who were going to Breadsticks. We all squeezed into a table. I was having a blast. We were going around the table telling stories about each other. I told everyone about Blaine's Katy Perry obsession, and got to hear all about Wes' gavel. There were quite a few stories attached to that. His obsession with it was a bit….unhealthy? I hadn't laughed this hard in a while. At some point Wes threw his arm around my shoulders. It was nice. 

Noah's POV

We lost the game again which wasn't really a surprise. Finn couldn't throw a ball to save his life. A few of us headed to breadsticks after the game to eat. I sat down at a booth with Mike beside me. We were all talking about random things, nothing in particular, when Mike pointed out Rachel. She had some guy's arms around her. That bugged me more than I cared to admit. I was supposed to be getting over her. Oh who am I kidding? I'll never get over her. I couldn't handle this so I got up, threw a ten on the table, and stormed out. I wanted Rachel so much, and I had fucked up this whole situation. I went home wanting nothing more than to just crawl into bed, but Quinn had other ideas.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Quinn yelled as I entered the house. "You know you can't stay out all night once I have this baby. I will not allow it. I won't be alone taking care of this child. Just because I got knocked up by some dead beat Lima Loser doesn't mean you have to act like one." Quinn was seriously screeching. She sounded like a fucking parrot.

"Oh my god Quinn shut the fuck up. I went out with the guys after the game. It isn't a big deal." I yelled back.

"Whatever you are worthless. I should just raise this child on my own." Quinn mumbled.

"Then fucking do it! Do it by yourself if I'm so worthless. I'm trying as hard as I can Quinn. I'm paying for doctor's appointments, medicine, and so much other pointless shit. So you want to do it by yourself fine! Good fucking luck trying to find a place to live!" I ranted leaving and slamming the door behind me.

Rachel's POV

I watched as Noah breezed past me leaving the restaurant in a rush. I hadn't even noticed he was there. I hoped everything was okay with him. We headed out not too long after Noah did, as our night was winding down.

"Rae would you mind if I walked you home?" Wes asked.

"That sounds great," I smiled. The walk home was nice and peaceful. We held hands and just a talked. We reached my door and stopped, and just continued to talk to one another. The next statement to leave his mouth made me laugh.

"So even though I am going to come in and spend the night I wanted to make this official and go by the book. So I'm gonna say goodbye to you now." Wes smiled.

"Okay sounds good," I laughed at him.

"And I'm gonna kiss you now." Wes mumbled and his statement came out all jumbled.

"Wha…?" I started before his lips crashed to mine. IT lasted for a bit. I felt nothing there just wasn't any sparks.

"Did you…" Wes began.

"Feel anything?" No." I finished.

"Okay then I don't feel nearly as bad." He laughed.

"Me either!" I giggled.

"Friends?" He extended his hand.

"Sounds good to me." I said shaking his hand.

We headed inside the house to join the others. We all just goofed around and had a ton of fun. There was a knock on the door at around three a.m. I was assuming it was one of the neighbors complaining about the noise level.

"Huh I wonder who that could be," Blaine pondered while jumping up to get the door. He opened it and just stared. "Rach it's for you." He announced. He opened the door farther to reveal Noah. I ran over to the door to see what was up. That's when I realized his knuckles were bloody.

"Oh my god what happened?" I asked.

"I punched a wall." Noah mumbled

"How many times?" I stated shocked.

"Till the blood started. Rae can we talk?" Noah changed the subject.

"Yeah come in." I said. The two of us headed up to my room. We got in and he threw himself on my bed. "Ahh Noah watch the blood!" I groaned running to grab him a towel. "Now what's wrong?" I asked wrapping the towel around his hand.

"I can't do this. I can't, I can't, I can't." Noah cried. The only other time I ever saw him cry is when his dad left.

"Do what?" I questioned slightly confused.

"Be a teen dad! Especially with Quinn. She hates me, my mom hates me, Hanna hates me, you hate me, and everyone hates me!" He cried.

"I don't hate you Noah." I laughed, "and I'm almost positive your mom and Hanna do not hate you. Quinn on the other hand is a selfish cunt so who knows what she thinks." I stated. That last bit got a small chuckle out of him.

"Rae it just sucks. I want to be with you." Noah admitted.

"Noah you need to forget about me. We can't happen." I explained.

"It sucks Rae. I finally win you, and I lose you three months later. All because of a stupid fuck up with some bitch." Noah sighed.

"I know but some things are meant to be, some things aren't. We just weren't. Now why don't you get some sleep, and we'll get your hand checked out in the morning." I continued explaining.

"Okay are you gonna stay?" Noah yawned.

"No I'm gonna steal Blaine's room, and make him stay on the couch." I answered.

"Night Rae," Noah sighed rolling over.

"Good night Rae," Noah sighed rolling over.

"Night Noah." I answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 5

After that night Noah and I didn't talk for months. We shared a few smiles, but that was it. He had his little girl, and they named her Beth. Noah and Quinn were trying to make things work for their daughter. I still loved Noah; only San and Britt knew. It sucked.

It was June so we got the whole summer to ourselves. Santana, Brittany, and myself were making the most of it. Currently we were shopping, and we were on a spending spree. Blaine, Jeff, and Nick were somewhere in the mall with us god only knows what the three of them were doing. Santana, Britt, and I were walking out of Forever 21 when someone screamed my name, then arms attached to my leg.

"Rae," someone screamed. "I missed you so much!"

I looked down at my legs and saw Hanna had attached herself there. "Hanna! I missed you two sweetie."

"Hanna don't run off like that!" Noah yelled running up to us. "Oh hi Rae, girls." I looked up to see Noah standing there and Quinn walking behind him pushing a stroller.

"Hanna Marie Puckerman it is not okay to run off like that!" Quinn lectured.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you aren't the boss of me." Hanna stated her hand on her hips. Boy did that girl have her mom's attitude.

"I'm in charge of you while we are here!" Quinn yelled.

"No Noah is. Besides you are the one who wanted to come here. You made me come along!" Hanna complained. Quinn went to say something back, but Noah interrupted.

"Alright Hanna enough is enough. Tell Rachel bye we have to get going." Noah stated.

"No I want to stay with Rae, San, and Britt!" Hanna whined.

"If you don't mind Noah I don't. She can stay with us and I'll take her home tonight." I interrupted before Noah could answer Hanna.

"Please, please, please!" Hanna begged.

"I guess so. Behave for the midget okay munchkin?" Noah laughed.

"Hey!" We yelled at the same time when we realized what he said. "I'm not that short!" We both added and laughed. Noah just smiled at us and headed off. The four of us continued shopping. While we were walking Hanna grabbed my hand pulling me aside.

"Rachie I have to talk to you." Hanna said.

"What's up kiddo?" I asked.

"Why aren't you dating my brother anymore?" Hanna questioned hands on her hips again. What was with this girl and the hands?

"Noah needs to be with Quinn now," I explained.

"But she's a meshuga'at! And a big meanie!" Hanna complained.

Meshuga'at? Someone's been listening to her mother. "Hanna, Quinn isn't crazy she's…. eccentric."

"I want you back!" Hanna said.

"Hanna, I don't know if that will happen. Noah is with Quinn now." I continued trying to explain.

"Nope I heard them fighting last night. They broke up!" Hanna said gleefully.

"I'm sorry, but it can't happen Hanna." I sighed.

"Okay, but will you at least come see me more often?" She questioned.

"Of course I will. We'll make a day each week for Hanna and Rae time." I answered smiling. We continued shopping and eventually we met back up with the boys. After I dropped Hanna off the rest of my group returned home. Hanna words from earlier in the day were running through my mind. San must have noticed because she suggested a mini party wit just us. Oh and alcohol…. A lot of alcohol. I consumed more than my fair share of it. We had tons of fun and there was even karaoke. Eventually though things started winding down. Britt and Blaine disappeared, followed by Nick and Santana.

"Well I guess it's just me and my hand tonight." Jeff sighed.

"Pink's words have never held so true." I giggled. I was more than a little gone.

"Goodnight my lady," Jeff laughed bouncing up the stairs, stumbling a few times. I was alone and my mind began to wander. It went immediately to Noah and I decided to go see him. I knew I couldn't drive, but that didn't stop me since I thought it would be a great idea to walk. Halfway there I got lost and confused. That's when I sobered up a bit and realized what a terrible plan this was. I gave up and just decided to call him.

Noah's POV

Quinn and I were sitting at home with Beth and Hanna. We were bored outta our minds.

"Let's go to the mall," Quinn suggested.

"Works for me," I shrugged.

"I don't want to go to the mall; there is nothing to do there." Hanna moaned.

"What if I take you to the pet store to see the puppies?" I tempted.

"No I don't want to go." She argued.

"Too bad we are going." Quinn argued back. The two of them never got along. Hanna went to argue back, but I interrupted trying to stop a fight.

"I'll get you ice-cream!" I smiled.

"From the vegetable place, Rachel gets it from?" Hanna asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes we will go to the vegan place," I laughed.

**Later that night.**

I was sitting in the living room watching television that night when came up to me.

"You are implorabble!" Quinn growled her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

"You were practically drooling over Man Hands at the mall today. Your girlfriend and baby were right behind you." Quinn criticized.

"We are broken up in case you forgot?" I stated not bothering to look at her.

"For five minutes!" Quinn yelled but her rant was interrupted by my ringtone going off. It was sweet Caroline. That was the tone reserved for Rachel. I answered the phone completely ignoring Quinn's rant. In fact I walked away from her and outside.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Noah?! Is that you? I…I…wanted to come see you, but I'm lost! I'm so very lost." Rae slurred.

"Rachel are you drunk?" I questioned laughing at her antics. "Wait did you say you were lost?"

"Yes I'm very lost. I don't know where I am!" Rachel cried.

"Rae look around you what do you see?" I asked heading towards my car.

"There are trees and houses and I miss you Noah!" Rachel sighed.

"Rachel its Lima there are trees and houses everywhere. Do you see any street signs?" I pried.

"No I'm really tired Noah." Rachel sighed.

"Rae don't go to sleep on me! Look around describe where you are better." I pried.

"Okay, I… I recognize Tina's house. I'm sitting in her driveway." She sighed.

"I'm on my way don't move." I was glad that Rae was a creature of habit and always followed routes she knew. I quickly headed in her direction, and sure enough she was sitting in Tina's driveway. I stopped the car and jumped out. "Rae how much did you have to drink?"

"Too much." She sighed sleepily. "Noah I missed you so much. I just wanted to see you."  
>"You could have called me." I laughed.<p>

"I forgot."

I wrapped my arms around her and helped her to the car. Once I got her in there and then got in myself she looked at me.

"Noah, Noie I gotta tell you something!" Rachel gasped dramatically.

"What is it?" Her lips crashed onto mine, and god was it magically. I missed her kiss so much. She finally pulled away. "That was…." She dove back to her side of the car and opened the door….and she's puking. So much for a magical night. "Let's call Blaine I'm sure he's worried sick." I laughed. I placed the call to Blaine and sure enough he answered before the first ring was even over.

"Rachel where the hell are you?!" Blaine yelled.

"Relax Blaine I found her." I answered. "I'm bringing her home now."

"No! I don't want to go home. I want to go to your house!" Rachel yelled. Oh good she was done puking.

"It's cool just bring her back in the morning." Blaine laughed. "I'm just glad she's safe."

I hung up and started off towards my house. I eventually got Rae into my room despite her massive fit of the giggles. The girl went through all the drunken stereo types in one night. When we got to my room I handed her a t-shirt. She then started to change right in front of me. God I missed her. Once she had my shirt on she sauntered over to me placing a kiss on my lips. It would have gotten intense but…

"Rae you taste like vomit," I complained. That was probably the only time I would ever complain about kissing Rachel. She apologized and we cuddled up on my bed. That was the end of the night.


	7. Chapter 6

Rachel's POV

I woke up the next day with a pounding headache. Screw drinking and this hangover. I went to roll over, but felt an arm around my chest. That arm? It belonged to Noah.

"Oh shit," I moaned grabbing my head.

"Huh? Oh good morning sleepy head." Puck laughed. It killed my head to.

"Don't be so loud. What happened last night, and how did I end up here?" I whispered.

"You don't remember?" Noah asked. I thought on it and everything came crashing back to me.

"Oh…" I moaned.

"So did you mean what you said last night?" Noah asked.

"The drunken mind tells the sober truth," I sighed.

"Huh?"

"Yes I meant it." I laughed, and then grabbed my head cause it hurt.

"Good," Noah grabbed me and kissed me. "Yeah Rae you still taste like vomit, please go brush your teeth. I have a spare under the sink." I did just that and when I returned Noah immediately pulled me into another kiss. The door suddenly burst open.

"Noah! Beth is crying and I can't find Quinn, and mom is still at work, and RACHEL!" Hanna cried running to the bed. I winced as she yelled but pushed it to the side to hug her.

"I'm gonna go get Beth." Noah laughed jogging out of the room.

"Rae are you and Noahie back together?" Hanna asked crawling into my lap.

"Yeah sweetie we are," I smiled.

"Yes no more Quick!" Hanna cheered.

"What?" I asked perplexed.

"Quick? Quinn and Puck it was their couple name." She explained. That was a weird thing for an eight year old to come up with.

"Who taught you that Hanna?" I asked.

"Britty did. She also told me you and Noah are Puckleberry. She and Blaine are Blatney." Hanna explained.

"Oh okay then." I laughed.

Noah's POV

I walked downstairs with a smile on my face and a spring in my step. I found Beth in her crib sniffling. Her eyes lit up when she saw me walk into the room.

"Well good morning princess." Shut up I'm still a bad ass okay! "Where in the world is your mommy?" I asked taking her to get changed. That's when I saw the note in Quinn's hand writing.

_**Noah,**_

_**I'm sorry but did you really think I wouldn't see you bring her home? I can't do this anymore. Beth is yours. I'm leaving Lima. Enjoy your life. **_

_**Quinn**_

_**P.S. The money my parents end me will be deposited into your bank account. It's already arranged. Take care of Beth**_

"Son of a bi….scuit ," I almost swore, but remembered Beth was in my arms. I walked up the stairs to return to my room. I found Rachel and my sister giggling on the bed. "Is there room for two more?" I asked.

"Beth!" Hanna exclaimed. Beth said something in her baby babble to her. I set Beth on the bed and she crawled over to Hanna. Halfway there she saw Rae and changed direction. Rae waved to and Beth stared at her for a bit before crawling the rest of the way to Rachel ending up on the other side of her lap.

"She likes you," I smiled. Rachel just smiled back at me. "Hey Hanna can you excuse us for a bit?" I asked five minutes later.

"Yeah no problem Noah." Hanna answered.

"She's gone." I stated simply.

"Who's gone?" Rachel asked while continuing to play with Beth.

"Quinn she left a note….she's gone.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Yeah. She couldn't handle us being together. I'm so freaking glad we are together though." I smiled at her.

"I am too." Rachel smiled back.

"Movie night with the munchkins?" I asked.

"Only if it's Disney." She smiled in return. The door burst open at the same time causing both Rachel and Beth to jump almost ten feet in the air. It was actually quite comical.

"I want to watch Frozen!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Were you ease dropping squirt?" I asked.

"Sort of but all I heard was movie night with the munchkins, and unless you met some really short people. The munchkins have to be me and Beth!" She giggled

"Actually we are getting the actors from the Wizard of Oz together to watch a movie. You aren't invited." I answered not thinking she would take me seriously.

"Oh," she dropped her shoulders and started walking away looking like someone shot her puppy.

"Noah you are such a jerk!" Rachel chastised smacking my shoulder. "Hanna we were referring to you and Beth!" Rachel explained. The smile returned to Hanna's face and she ran back over jumping into the bed with us.


	8. Chapter 7

**So this is it… It took me forever, but it's done. Hopefully everyone likes it. I want to say thanks for the reviews I have. If you have been reading this from the beginning all that time ago I want to extend another thanks to you. It means a lot to me. I'm trying to finish my other story I have posted, Age is Just a Number, and I don't think I'll start posting anymore stories until I have them finished or almost finished. I obviously can't stick with them. **

Ten Years Later

It's been ten years since graduation, twelve since Quinn left. Noah, Beth, and I live in a penthouse in New York City.

I graduated with honors from school, and ended up attending NYADA for theater. Two years after I graduated high school I was given my dream role. I got to play Fanny Brice in the Funny Girl Revival until the show went off Broadway. My next role of Sophie in Mamma Mia; I enjoyed that one a lot. The role that I'm currently in played is Elphaba. I am in heaven and loving my life.

Noah and I are still going strong. We are engaged and I've never been happier with my life. We are supposed to be getting married next year. Noah had completely turned his life around. He knew he had to take care of Beth so he pulled his act together and pulled his grades up. He ended up attending NYU for business. He owned his own music shop which was in high demand.

Beth was her father through and through even down to how she looks. Her hair had darkened into a light brown, but she kept her mom's piercing green eyes. She had nothing of Quinn's personality, however. She did pick up our love for music, and had even played young Colette in Les Mis.

We hadn't heard from Quinn since she left, but she must have been doing well because the checks increased over the year. Beth didn't know much about her mother, and she considered me her mother. We were a happy family.

Brittany and Blaine didn't last after high school, but Brittany and I remained friends. Blaine was a doctor and had moved out to New York with us. He was single and enjoying the single life. Brittany had been out in LA working as a backup dancer for different musicians. She also choreographed many of their dances. She was dating some actor, I think his name was Jared Padalecki, or something like that. He was a sweet guy but I had only met him once.

Santana was the biggest surprise out of all our friends. She'd gotten married to Nick, shocking right I guess all of those late night cuddle sessions turned into much more. They owned a law firm together. They had a big house in Lima and lived there with their two dogs.


End file.
